smrpglotmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Standards of Creating Characters
This page taken from VS Battles. Insert a portrait of the character here. The standard size is 250px to 400px and the alignment is to the right. However, if the image turns too large with this size, you can use a smaller more appropriate size, instead, and the inverse naturally also holds true. Take note that the image should be stylistically fitting for the page. It should neither be too diminuitive to get a clear view of what the character looks like, or so large that it turns intrusive for the text. The appropriate size tends to vary quite a lot depending on the image design. Summary Here you can add a summary/short info about the character. Story (Optional) This is character's story. Powers and Stats Tier: Current Tier of the character (in bold). Limited to Humans - Omniscients Name: The character's true name, and/or common name/epithets Origin: The name of the fiction which the character is from, with a link to the Verse page Gender: Male, female or genderless Age: Character's age Classification: Character's class/race etc. Powers and Abilities: A list of the character's general abilities (Please add links to the "Powers and Abilities" pages, if it is possible). Attack Potency: The character's attack power or destructive capacity (in bold; add any explanations using brackets, not in bold). Speed: It is generally "Combat Speed" (in bold) Lifting Strength: The weight the character can lift/move, usually expressed in tons. However it is optional since lifting strength generally doesn't matter in most fights (in bold). Striking Strength: The attack power of the character's physical attacks/blows (in bold). Durability: The amount of attack power the character can withstand before being overwhelmed (in bold). Stamina: Self-explanatory Range: The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover. Standard Equipment: Things a character can be expected to have on hand at any given time. * Optional Equipment: Things that the character has owned or made usage of before for an extended period of time, but does not always have available on their person. * Can Create/Summon: Important/relevant things that the character can create or summon. Intelligence: Self-explanatory Standard Tactics: The usual behaviour exhibited by a character during battles. For example, which actions a character will first perform when fighting an unknown opponent or which abilities they will use frequently, rarely, or never. This section is optional and should not be added if the character's behaviour is too inconsistent to identify a common pattern. Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Feats: List all of the character's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a person's power by their feats. Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of some abilities the character generally uses. Key: For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold. Note: Self-explanatory Explanations (Optional) This section can be used to explain the reasons for the assigned power level of a certain character more in-depth, as well as how the powers and nature of the character fundamentally work. This is particularly useful for more high-tiered characters. However, it is very important that you make sure that the text has good grammar/sentence structure, and is easy to understand. Gallery Put other pictures of the character here. Click here for an explanation page about gallery settings. Others Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear. Categories For character profiles, always insert the category "Characters", as well as one with the name of the related franchise here. You should also always add the tier for the character. These go from "Humans" to "Omniscients", and also include "Unknown". Category:Important Category:Admin Pages